


one kiss is all it takes

by angeljuns



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M, hyuck helping renmin sail cause he’s fed up!!!!, i’m sorry i just really miss renmin, they smooch or kiss or make out whatever you wanna call it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-12
Updated: 2020-08-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:27:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,776
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25865128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angeljuns/pseuds/angeljuns
Summary: It can’t possibly get worse than shoving two holier-than-thou boys into a restroom and make them resolve this whole tension that’s been going on forever, right?(Or, Donghyuck is tired of Jaemin and his loving stares towards this certain dude named Renjun. So, he decides to take the matters into his own hands and man, Jaemin should thank him for that!)
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Na Jaemin
Comments: 4
Kudos: 56





	one kiss is all it takes

**Author's Note:**

> the title is from calvin harris & dua lipa’s one kiss. 
> 
> (happy jaemin day yall<33)

Donghyuck once said, “ _Watch me catch you two make out in a fucking bathroom stall_.” to Jaemin who was not having it… _at all_.

Firstly, why would he?! It’s not like Renjun has any clue of his very obvious feelings and touchy affection (anyone can tell even from a mile away).

Secondly, Renjun’s a saint. Or, he comes across like so. Why would he put up with a snacks-in-classes, totally-crazed, and of-course-ever-so-paying-attention-in-classes Jaemin who can’t stop sending his ‘obnoxiously disgusting lovey-dovey eyes’ (—Donghyuck’s words, not his!) towards Renjun’s way when he’s not looking?

Yeah, exactly.

Thirdly, fuck. _Fuck_ , Renjun’s so cute Jaemin has no chance in saying things right. He’d panic. He’d say the things he shouldn’t and probably normally wouldn’t. 

“Get your shit together,” Donghyuck threw a disgusted look his way, his mouth full of the cafeteria’s ham sandwich that he always talked about prior to having recess during lessons. 

Jaemin was frankly fed up but who was he to complain when all he did was literally talk about Renjun 24/7. Donghyuck must’ve been pretty tired, too.

“I’m trying,” Jaemin told him, fiddling with his fingers. “It’s just, urgh, I don’t know, confusing, perhaps? Like, you know, he keeps doing this gay thing where he, like, you know, leans into you but when you lean in, too, just to get close, he gets all into the _WHAT THE FUCK_ mode and detaches himself right away and I’m here like, question marks rolling over my head and he’s there looking at me all doe-eyed as if I were reading the whole situation wrong.”

Donghyuck stopped chewing in the midst of Jaemin’s little rant and observed his dear friend. 

_Did he just—_

Yep, he totally did. 

“This _gay_ thing? My man, you don’t _just_ like him. You’re _straight up_ smitten for this boy. ” He deadpanned with that little smirk of his, hands already cupping the half-eaten sandwich before it was shoved into his mouth. Then with a changed mind, he added, “Or, you possibly can be reading this whole situation wrong. Who really knows.”

Jaemin pouted and with defeat clear in his voice managed to let out a small “I guess”. 

Donghyuck was not going to feel bad for him. Donghyuck was not going to feel bad for him. Donghyuck was _not_ going to feel bad for him. 

Yeah, fuck feelings, man.

“Jesus Christ, can you stop fucking pouting? It makes me feel bad and I didn’t even cause it.” Jaemin’s face contorted into a scandalized one and he clutched the front of his white uniform shirt with the embroidered symbol of the catholic school on the left side. 

“Bro, that shit hurts, you know. You actually made me feel hopeful but then crushed it right after. A guy can’t really be gay these days.” Jaemin looked into the distance, dramatically sighing and creating this ‘wistful ass looking into the distance’ look. To which Donghyuck responded the ever-so-caring roll of eyes.

Unfortunately for him, the sandwich was already making its way down to his stomach and he had nothing to latch onto so that he didn’t have to talk. 

Jaemin was too big of a struggle to deal with ~~sometimes~~ , ~~most of the times~~ … every time.

“I can’t believe I’m friends with an idiot. This all is a dream, I _know_ it is.” Donghyuck pinched the bridge of his nose and closed his eyes, probably imagining himself ascending into another universe where he was _not_ friends with Jaemin.

“At least you’re acknowledging the fact that we’re friends. It’s enough for me.”

Donghyuck quickly opened his eyes, confusion obvious from the eyebrow raise. The small smile was slowly overtaking his frown and he rushed to Jaemin’s side to pinch him on the forearm. “You might be the sweetest dude I’ve met or whatever—,” Jaemin sent him a wink, “—doesn’t mean I’d date you or _whatever_. But still, my point of ‘getting your shit together’ will hopefully be gotten across as _whoo_ boy, are you a mess.”

“A mess in love with _the_ Renjun.” Jaemin dreamily sighed, grasping Donghyuck’s wrist in the process. 

He shrugged it off, “Yeah, you might want to think about the possible consequences, holy boy.”

“Bet everyone’s gay here. Hell, you _are_ one!” 

Donghyuck shushed him down, eyes widening and threatening. “Bitch, be quiet or you’ll never see the light of the day.”

Jaemin mockingly zipped his mouth. “Understood, holy sir.”

“Fuck you, man. I hate your ass so much.” Donghyuck started packing his school stuff into his bag as recess was getting closer and closer to its end. “I hope y’all get together as I don’t want to deal with you anymore. Get out of my sight.”

Jaemin pouted and got a hold of Donghyuck’s wrist before he could leave the cafeteria entirely. “But bro, I thought this would last forever?”

Donghyuck’s features softened for a millisecond before he put back on his nonchalant face. “In your dreams, Na.”

Though he didn’t leave without yelling ‘Get your mans!’ when he was near the exit. All of the remaining boys in the area looked at him, sending judgmental and questioning looks towards him. Donghyuck panicked and redeemed himself with ‘Get your persons’ instead. If that helped or not, that’s up to God now.

Jaemin laughed it off before leaving the cafeteria himself and happily jumped his way to his next class. 

(The amount of coffee in his system was starting to get alarming. Actually, it had always been.)

  
  


**NOW** (hours later),

It totally makes sense that he’s locked up in a boys’ restroom by none other than Lee Donghyuck himself with the only words he had mustered, which were: “Talk it out or I’m not letting you out.”

Jaemin bangs on the door with his fists, “What the fuck, man. What even am I— urgh, just— just let me out?!”

The silence is followed by his trenchant voice, “I don’t want to hear your love confessions anymore. Like, I’m tired of hearing it, over and over again. So, resolve it now or you’ll never get the chance to. Meaning, you’ll be stuck in there forever.”

“Hyuck, you can’t make me.”

“Oh, my sweet Jaemin, I _certainly_ can.”

Jaemin groans. “He’s not even here, what are you blabbering on about?”

Donghyuck’s pain is unequivocal from his sigh, “You might want to look around first?” Adding that question-like lilt at the end should say it all, or so Donghyuck hoped.

Jaemin hesitates turning around but the saying ‘the sooner, the better’ is stuck in his head and he goes along with it. 

He’s met with no one and he lets out a sigh of relief. No lie, he would be offended if he were Renjun, knowing someone was relieved to know he was not there. 

Maybe Donghyuck was joking. There’s no way he would do that. Sure, he’s all kinds of… _extra_ but he’s not this heartless. Of course there’s always that possibility but—

“Jaemin! I had better come back to you finally shutting up about him!”

And as Donghyuck leaves, the door of the bathroom stall clicks open and who other than Renjun himself emerges in his full glory from it. The blazer is neatly tucked into the crook of his elbow and the white shirt is unbuttoned at its collar, just like Jaemin’s. 

Renjun’s hair is disheveled from the constant tugging and running his hand through it (especially during exams when he doesn’t know the answer — yes, Jaemin does pay him attention, sue him?!) and eyes are droopy from the incessant lack of sleep to which he responds with a questionable amount of RedBull cans that he brings to school every other day, if not every _single_ day.

Jaemin freezes in his spot and so does Renjun.

If he got scared, he doesn't show it. Instead, he makes his way towards the sink to wash his hands and Jaemin _swears_ , he sees him smirk.

Jaemin’s hands are starting to get sweaty so he shoves them into the blazer’s pockets and watches the not-so-interesting ground, admiring the trash littering it. One of a kind!

The tap water stops running and Jaemin wishes he wasn’t so quick-reflexed as, as soon as he looks up, he gets himself into a big trouble called eye contact. 

Now, don’t misunderstand. He can hold eye contacts everyday, everywhere, at _any time_ but not when it comes to Renjun. Gosh, out of all the people, why him? Jaemin gets all… lovey and it’s just, urgh, _disgusting_. Even Jaemin himself thinks so. How can Renjun make him feel so powerless, even with just being in the same vicinity as him? What’s that aura, that vibe that’s tugging at every part of his body and making him feel weak in his knees? 

Jaemin composes himself and greets him with a very awkward wave. Renjun responds with a toothy smile. “You’re being extra awkward today, Na.” 

Yeah, so that was unexpected.

“What do you mean?” Jaemin thanks Heavens for not making his voice quaver as he’s shaking with fear and embarrassment right now. 

“Dunno, you normally don’t act this… tense?” 

Jaemin responds with a terse smile. Renjun, knowing that he won’t get anything else out of him, decides to dead-end this conversation for Jaemin, “Heard Lee talking to you. Bet he’s just joking.”

Jaemin raises his perfect eyebrow, question lingering in the air. _What you mean?_

“He locked us up in here? You really believe him?” Jaemin wanted to say yes since _yeah_ , Donghyuck is quite capable of doing that. But he ends up lamely saying, “Of course not, pft, not possible, nope.” A lie after lie.

Renjun crosses the space separating them and motions Jaemin to move to the side. He turns the doorknob. It doesn’t bulge. He tries over and over and _over_ again, fully knowing they’re _indeed_ locked up and fucked up— totally interchangeable in terms of their current situation.

“That son of a fucking bitch.” Renjun mutters. Jaemin widens his eyes as _wow_ , he never heard him swear. Renjun notices and with a shy smile apologizes. 

Jaemin wonders how quickly Renjun can change; from making himself out to be a _somewhat_ bad guy to a cutie in a second. It’s a skill not everyone has and Jaemin respects that. Generally speaking, Renjun’s a neutral guy, calls everyone by their last names, can be intimidating and can come off mean or disrespectful but that’s far from the truth. If he warms up to someone, he can be quite clingy — or so Jaemin heard.

“Well, we’re quite screwed up.” Renjun announces at long last. Jaemin smiles his uncomfortable smile and lets the silence envelope them. 

It takes them sort of a long time to realize that they’ve been up until this point _very_ close (nearly pressed against each other). Renjun coughs, stepping backwards to let some air in between them because yeah, he’s nice _and_ thoughtful.

Jaemin lets his eyes roam over the room, blue hitting his eyes from every side and angle and as much as he wants to ignore the inner voice nagging at him for resolving whatever this is, he can’t.

And he also wishes the embroidery on Renjun’s shirt wasn’t looking at him that harshly. Like, damn ma, chill with that judgmental stare.

“Look—”

“Was Lee—”

They start and stop at the same time. 

Both of them laugh at the interaction but Renjun’s quick to react first, “You first.”

Jaemin disagrees. “No, you should.”

Renjun sighs as, “We’ll never get to a mutual agreement, will we?” Jaemin sheepishly shakes his head. 

“Yeah, okay then. Who was Lee talking about?”

Jaemin backtracks. 

Does that mean… Renjun doesn’t know it’s about him? Well, thank God! Jaemin might be saved today still!

“Jaemin!”

“Fuck,” Jaemin lets out (filtering is the least of his worries), choosing to step further from the door. “Why’s Hyuck back so fast, does he think we can talk this out in a minute or what.” Jaemin doesn’t even realize he’s saying all of this out loud. 

Renjun seems to have put two and two together and his eyes sparkle with mischief, “Na, is this—”

Jaemin rolls his eyes and he wishes he had the right mind to convince himself otherwise and not listen to the animal part of his brain but fuck everything at this point.

He pushes Renjun against the wall and he hovers over him a second before whispering a barely audible, “I’m sorry.” 

The feeling when their lips slot together is euphoric. Jaemin forces his eyes closed because _what the fuck_ , I’m kissing him. I’m kissing Huang Renjun. What the _hell_. I must be dreaming.

Jaemin lets his left hand rest on Renjun’s soft cheek and the other is slowly tracing all the way down Renjun’s arm to his waist where they stay. The best thing of this all? Renjun response is almost immediate, his hands circling around Jaemin’s shoulders, toes holding him up. 

Jaemin laughs into the kiss, managing to let out a feeble “Stay” and Renjun complies, setting down on his feet. His hand covers Jaemin’s on his waist, fingers nearly interlocked. The other one is weakly holding onto Jaemin’s elbow.

Renjun licks into Jaemin’s mouth, asking for entrance. Though before he could access it to him, the door is being knocked open, a furious Donghyuck walking through the threshold. 

“Why weren’t y’all responding, I thought—

—Ew, what the fuck! Na, when I told you to shut up about him, I didn’t mean it like _this_?!”

Jaemin, being the little evil that he is, brings Donghyuck to the very edge by kissing Renjun harder, leaning in and holding on as if he were his lifeline, lips molding and tongues dancing together. 

They hear Donghyuck shout, “You’ll pay for his! Both of you, nasties! Oh my Jesus Christ, some bleach is needed right now!”

Jaemin slowly pulls away, eyes opening and seeing the big smile on Renjun’s face. 

Laugh fills the empty room as _wow_ , they _kissed_ and _got Donghyuck real mad_ on top of it. Isn’t that what they call… _a win-win situation_?

“Totally.” They both say simultaneously.

A beat of silence passes by, they’re still tangled with one another. 

Renjun breaks it, “I had my suspicions that Lee was talking about me.”

Jaemin groans into the crook of Renjun’s neck, his brown hair tickling his jaw. “Was I that obvious?” It all comes out muffled but Renjun understood anyway. 

“You bet you were! You know,” He brings his hand up to card through Jaemin’s soft hair. Renjun can feel him getting relaxed against him, “I thought I was imagining things but hadn’t it been for the kids, I would have never known. Or like, I would have my doubts.”

“Oh,” Jaemin says, “You mean Chenle and Jisung? The ones that cling to you like a moth to flame whenever you’re in the cafeteria?”

Renjun laughs, it piercing through Jaemin’s ears but he ignores the ringing as the aftermath, “says you who’s risking his posture just to be comfortable on my shoulder. Uh huh, sounds about right.”

Jaemin pouts (again), although Renjun doesn’t see it and with all his will and might gets off Renjun’s shoulder that provided him comfort even if it lasted a second. 

He towers over Renjun —he always has, just now, it hits differently—and with a newfound confidence, he slaps a hand to the wall next to Renjun’s head and gets closer.

“So, what do you want to do?” He asks innocently as if Renjun didn’t know what his intentions were. 

“Oof, did you get bold. We should talk.”

Jaemin smiles, “Yeah, I don’t agree with that.” And with that statement he leans in, a hair’s breadth separating them before he plants a languid kiss on his lips and then quickly pulls away.

Renjun rolls his eyes, “Playing hard to get now?”

“I’m sorry, you wanted something more? I thought you wanted to—”

“Since you started this,” Renjun says more likely to himself but Jaemin caught it nonetheless. He twirls his fingers around Jaemin’s shirt collar and brings him closer by doing so. 

They kiss for God knows how long, twisting on the wall, backs aching from numerous of reasons and souls filled with long-awaited happiness that they simply can’t put into words just how beautiful the feeling is.

Perhaps, Donghyuck deserves rights, after all.  
  
  
  
  
  


(“Hyuck, just a question.” Renjun takes a seat next to Donghyuck. He nods his head, nudging Renjun to continue. 

“How did you know that I was the right person? Like, if you planned to lock Jaemin up in that restroom, how did you know that at that time it was going to be me? Unless…”

Donghyuck sighs.

Oh God. _Oh my God._ )

  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> tysm for reading <3 
> 
> kudos and/or comments are always appreciated!!!


End file.
